Temptress
by PianoWizzy
Summary: Buzz Lightyear / Jessie  Jane  the Yodeling Cowgirl chapter story  chapters get longer as story goes . Buzz's thoughts, Buzz's POV. What was he thinking after he was reset by Losto? MAJOR TS3 SPOILERS! I don't own Toy Story. *audience goes AWWWW.*
1. Demo Mode

I opened my eyes, and sat up quickly. I observed my surroundings. Opening my arm communicator, I recorded my quick observations.

"Star Command, I have awakened from hypersleep and have so far found myself on a mysterious planet, surrounded by strange creatures of unknown intent."

Having just remembered standard procedure in approaching aliens, I quickly jumped up and pointed my laser at the head of a large, pink, fuzzy creature with cylindrical arms and legs, evidently balancing itself on a hammer-like object.

"Identify yourself! And do you work for Zurg?"

"I'm Losto, and I don't, but I know who does."

A/N: Chapters will get longer after chapter 2, I promise!


	2. Information

My eyebrows jumped. I quickly turned off my laser and smiled approvingly.

"Then Star Command has successfully transferred me to where I am needed." Suddenly, I was struck with suspicion. "How do I know to trust that you know they work for Zurg?"

"Actually," Lotso started, "We are a branch of Star Command, and we see these creatures are actin' real suspicious."

He smiled a little strangely, almost smugly, as the other creatures kept a respective silence towards Lotso. He must be authority.

Lack of advanced technology. Maybe an older branch of the Command.

"Accepted. Show me where they are."

A/N: DA PLOT THICKENS… Demo!Buzz meets Jessie next chapter! Which will be longer as promised!


	3. Arrest

As I was led towards the area where Zurg's minions had been found on this strange planet, I was informed that they knew my name, they were strong-willed, and I was to show them no mercy in arresting the creatures. This is what I was trained for in the Space Academy.

Lotso and his... team, I suppose ...then escorted me to a dark space, a number of (what look to me as) a few yards away from an illuminated area where I could see a number of creatures. I was to subdue all of these creatures, the minions of Zurg.

Once I got the signal, I jumped out of the shadows (which was somewhat ironic in my opinion) and quickly tackled and round up the creatures into a pile, using my own weight to keep them down.

One of them, who greatly resembled a rather beautiful human female, started to protest.

"Silence, temptress!" While she was indeed attractive, I had to focus on my mission... I've been trained at The Space Academy to resist all distractions!

...I am most certain that this woman is Zurg's latest weapon, for despite vigorous training, she would spell my doom with her menacing distraction...

A/N: Yay! I've made this chapter a double feature. Which still doesn't seem like very much. Anyway, hopefully, Buzz's thoughts weren't terribly cliché. And worry not, no more review threats either. **SORRY, I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT**. But sometimes a contest can have pressures that will make you crazy and irrational. *repents* Just tell me what you think, if you want, because I'm sure I'll have to improve _somewhere_. And the next chapter will be as long as I can possibly make it.

By the way, I do hope that I do not find myself somehow copying another writer's idea, and if I am, I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to read through all the other fanfics based on TS3.

Okay, I'll stop my ramble before the word count of this author's note exceeds that of the story.


	4. Conflict

"Star Command Central, mission progress update report: I have been currently assigned to guard the prisoners, on the Zurg's minion bay, for the duration of the nights during their capture."

I then closed my arm communicator and approached the prisoners' bay. I proceeded to pace back and forth to keep alert on all the prisoners; they were not to escape, for they were all extremely dangerous, especially one whose name, I have later learned, is Jessie.

As I paced, I tried desperately to keep my focus on the mission, and keep a close eye on all of them; however, my concentration has evidently been somehow infiltrated, and I am finding it increasingly difficult not to think of that temptress, Jessie. I've also had to resist my [long ignored and neglected] emotions, which continued to persuade me to look at her, and do nothing else but stare. But I mustn't allow her to know that she is making progress in seducing me.

I almost felt as though I should compliment Zurg on the effectiveness of his new weapon, as he was able to use Jessie's bewitching good looks for evil. Frankly, I hoped she had believed that I was indeed immune to them; they were difficult to resist, indeed. I had believed that my emotions had been trained out of my imperfect system during my time at the Space Academy, until now. However, we weren't trained to ignore beauty. Perhaps, once this mission has been accomplished, I will be able to speak with the directors of the Space Academy [for I am a respected figure].

...She's so... _dangerous_...

…

A/N: The chapters are **slowly** getting longer… bear with me. Hope you enjoyed the internal debate of Buzz Lightyear, stiff-necked Space Ranger, versus the bewitching distraction of Jessie Jane, the Yodelin' Cowgirl. Still in character Demo!Buzz, or not? Let me know. Thank you for reading!


	5. Tantalizing

_I could see her, that beautiful, flowing, red hair... such a tender look on her face... but... she was behind bars... glowing, turquoise bars... still on 42, zipping through endless space... But, she was innocent, I was sure myself... not labeled as a minion of Zurg any longer... and simply because I myself deemed her innocent, I approached her cell... smoothly slid the bars into the wall, for I certainly wanted to... and she jumped for me, but not in any threatening manner... covered me in such a wonderful embrace... and it felt so good, having not felt another person so close for such a long time, if only over my bulky suit... and she wound her long, smooth arms around my neck, and I could revel in that feeling, knowing, and at the same time, not quite entirely knowing what I could expect next.. her stunningly beautiful lips so close to mine..._

[][][][][][][][][][]

I woke with a start. Once again, I checked my surroundings. It was certainly still daylight. I was assured that during dayhift, the minions of Zurg would be taken care of by a few of the other staff on this [older] branch of Star Command. I sighed. I couldn't quite remember the last occurrence of such an intense dream taking place. Cursing, initially because it didn't actually happen, and then cursing myself for allowing thoughts of such a nature to develop and remain so imprinted into my brain cavity. I did secretly wish that the dream was true, but she was a creation of Zurg, and that was that. I hoped that somehow, by some thin chance, that fact would change...

I attempted to lay down once again and hopefully have sufficient rest for that night's shift...

...

A/N: HEHEHE! My first kiss scene, ever. Sorry if it was terribly written. Might I say that I've never kissed before? And the fact that I am female? So yeah... Also, hopefully it wasn't a terribly short chapter.


	6. Blackout

A/N: I admit that I'm going to have to skip the fight scene between Demo!Buzz and Rex and Hamm. Frankly, this is because I don't remember that scene very well... Sorry! =[

...

They captured me! How? The prisoners actually captured me! Not only that, I feel immensely weakened... I am now absolutely certain that Jessie has infected me, some how, in some way... I can't believe it! I'm in a code blue hostage situation and my mind continues to dwell on that vicious, dangerous temptress... that gorgeous, delicate creature... I must have contracted some sort of virus simply from touching her! I wish I knew how... Thankfully, I was just aware enough of my surroundings to know when the creatures that were holding this menacing sound-proof cage down were in a spot on the top, standing on a spot where I could kick the box at the point of balance, and tip it over, allowing for my escape and for me to temporarily divert the two creatures... I did just that, and, using all my hard-trained athletic ability, dashed off as fast as I could towards the local branch of Star Command. Quickly flipping up my arm communicator, I urgently relayed a quick report of the current situation... "Star Command, I've been taken hos-"

Promtly, I was tackled and held down by a number of the escaped prisoners... how did they get out on my watch? ...I couldn't tell exactly how many there were as I struggled to get up... too much weight, even for me to lift, and I heard something about resetting, and my name... and one fleeting thought had passed my brain before I blacked out once more, pointlessly wondering where Jessie was now...?

...

A/N: And there is the end of this story! Unless, of course, enough people bug me to write the sequel whe Buzz is reset once more, which will be somewhat, somehow similar to this, but a translation of his [will-be] naturally Spanish thoughts, which would be prove to be even more hilarious and romantic... But whether that will be written and posted up to you! ;) :D


End file.
